


Bloom

by Tulikettu



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bottom Garak, Feels, First Time, M/M, Top Julian Bashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: Julian has some questions about some some literature he's come across. A practical lesson is the way to go.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I took the Cardassian biology and things from Tinsnip and the post here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479
> 
> Also, should Human be capitalised since Cardassian is? I really didn't know, so I went with the capital.

Garak smiles as he watches the doctor cut his way gracefully across the busy replimat, a tingle running through his scales when Julian’s eyes find him and he changes his trajectory with intent. There’s a swagger to his step and a glint in his eye that makes Garak sit up, waiting with breath more baited than usual to know what brings this vision of a creature towards him.

 

“Doctor,” he greets, watching with a heavy stare as Julian slides into a seat across from him, his honey coloured eyes playful, a smirk on his lips that does all kinds of things to Garak that are bordering on problematic. 

 

“Garak. I’m so glad I found you,” Julian starts, voice little more than a purr, playful in it’s tone. 

 

“Well, aren’t I the lucky one?” Garak replies silkily, leaning back in his seat as though he wasn’t edging closer, as though he can absolutely resist this Human.

 

“I wanted to thank you for the extensive collection of literature you gave me the other day,” Julian says, propping his head up on one hand, a sparkle dancing in his eyes.

 

“Have you read it all already?” Garak asks, not knowing where this is going and not wanting to give anything away. “Goodness. I’m glad you appreciate good writing, my dear doctor.”

 

Julian says nothing for a few moments, obviously contemplating his next words. Garak waits, smiling gently back at his companion. 

 

“I found some rather interesting works near the end, as I was skimming through the titles. Purely out of interest, I opened one-” 

 

“I don’t blame you, there’s a vast amount to get through-”

 

Out of nowhere, Julian pulls out a PADD, opening something on it and clearing his throat with a smug expression on his face. 

 

“‘His fingers move slowly, tracing gentle patterns over the other’s skin, tracing the swollen lines of his abdominal crest, following the lines down. The other hand caresses the ridge at Termak’s neck, a smile on his face that stirs wonder in Termak’s blood. 

 

‘I have imagined you in this state,’ Garnash says quietly, following the path of the crest downwards. ‘Imagined the wetness in your slit-’

 

Termak flushes at the vulgarity of his lover’s words, but doesn’t fight back as Garnash’s fingers slip between the lips of his  _ ajan _ -’”

 

Julian puts down the PADD and looks across the table questioningly. Garak meets his gaze without flinching, certain that the doctor won’t notice the slight darkening of his crest. They sit in silence, both waiting for the other to speak first. But Garak will not cave. 

 

So Julian must.

 

“I have questions-” he says, both hands crossed on the table before him, his expression unabashed and back to playful. 

 

“Well, as both a doctor and a grown man I’m a little concerned,” Garak teases back. “Surely working here you are required to know the anatomy of other races? And you must be aware that when two people are attracted to each other they seek intimacy for...release.”

 

Julian rolls his eyes slightly, but Garak is gratified to see a small flush bloom in his cheeks. “Did you leave this on here for me to find?”

 

“Why would I do that? I didn’t think you would be titillated by alien sex-”

 

“Oh, on the contrary, I’ve dabbled with many races,” Julian bites back, and it causes another flutter to wash through Garak. “But I’ve never been with a Cardassian. So-”

 

“I’m sure we’re no different to other...reptilian races,” Garak replies. “Perhaps there are words you aren’t familiar with in translation.”

 

“Your slit-”

 

“My-” Garak is almost certain that the darkening of his complexion will be obvious now. “-that’s a rather uncouth word to use. And are you referring to  _ mine _ specifically, my dear?” 

 

“I apologise. You’re  _ ajan _ . And, well, as you’re here. Unless talking about it is too personal?” Julian asks, enough sincerity in his tone that Garak believes him. 

 

“Well, I’ve never been with a Human. Or any mammalian creature. Is it rude to talk about your penis?” Garak has some idea of what they looked like, even if he’s never known one intimately. 

 

Julian laughs. “We are known to talk about our own amongst each other all the time, but probably not in polite company.” Which, Garak surmises, he is excluded from. “May I ask?”

 

Garak inclines his head in a nod. 

 

“Your crests are sensitive?” Julian queries. “In an erogenous way? Do they feel good when they’re touched?” 

 

“The lower they are the more sensitive they are. If a lover is caressing them then yes, it is...erogenous. They fill with blood, they flush slightly, if you’re ever wondering if your Cardassian mate is turned on-” 

 

Julian’s eyes flick up to the one on Garak’s head, as though checking-

 

“I promise you’ll know if your Cardassian mate is turned on, doctor,” Garak says softly, admiring the increasingly darkening tinge to Julian’s cheeks. 

 

“And then, also, your _ ajan _ will- lubricate,” Julian continues, as though he’s explaining it to Garak as his doctor. “To enable your penis to emerge?”

 

“You read the story, didn’t you? All the way through?”

 

Julian nods. 

 

“It’s rather accurate. The description of the processes. I read that it is only the vagina on a Human that lubricates, yes? All Cardassians will lubricate, to allow for insertion or emergence.”

 

“And you can...insert...where something has emerged?” Julian asks, his eyes widening, pupils dark. 

 

Garak smiles sweetly. “You read the story, doctor.” 

 

“I didn’t know how much of it was just fantasy-” the doctor says, sounding almost breathless. “For...titillation.”

 

Garak leans forward, the space between them shrinking significantly. To his credit, Julian doesn’t pull back, he remains exactly where he is, gaze fixed on the Cardassian. 

 

“And did it titillate you to think of inserting something, Julian?” he asks, watching, fascinated, as his companion’s pupils dilate even more. Arousal. Garak knows that. Big pupils, flushed cheeks. “Are you hardening at the thought?”

 

He hears a little squeak emit from the other man, and Garak- he didn’t think his Human could be any more beautiful, but he’s being proved monumentally wrong. 

 

“You know quite a bit about Human anatomy for someone who’s never been with one-” Julian tries to counter, but he’s so obviously flustered. 

 

“It doesn’t mean I don’t have my own fantasies, dearest.”

 

“Have you read Human erotica?” Julian asks. 

 

“A little, but it doesn’t quite suit me, what with the...anatomical differences. And I’ve yet to find any erotica where the Cardassian is teased by his Human lover, where he is coaxed into such an arousal and then penetrated. Particularly lingering on the descriptions of how the Human would feel pushing into him, how big- I understand your penises are a lot thicker than a Cardassian  _ prUt _ -”

 

Julian stares at him across the table, dazed, as though Garak’s words are painting the picture behind his eyes and he’s drinking it in. 

 

“Do you have other questions, Doctor? Should I be conducting an anatomy class?”

 

The human’s tongue slips briefly across his lips and Garak’s eyes follow it. “Yes,” Julian says, rasps, looking as though he’s really thinking over his next words, and the anticipation is almost killing Garak. “Do you have time to go somewhere more private?”

 

Garak’s brow ridge rises, his breath catching, his heart thumping a little harder. 

 

“I can have time, certainly,” he replies, rising from the table, unsurprised to feel the slight slickness around his  _ ajun _ . 

 

Julian rises too, and Garak lets his eyes move down, to drink in the slight tented area where the Human’s organ is swelling. So wonderful. Fascinating. Not easy to hide. “Would your quarters be preferable to mine?” Garak asks. 

 

A change comes over his companion then, as though he has suddenly remembered himself. He licks his lips again, squares his shoulders, and smiles. “Come back to mine. I might need to take some notes.”

 

Garak is charmed by the boldness, and he follows as Julian leads, keeping a pace or two behind so that they’re not right at each other’s sides. Friends though they are, Garak has to reason with himself and tell himself that he might not be able to keep his hands in respectable places if he gets any closer. 

 

He’s visited Julian’s quarters a small number of times, and always enjoys the experience. It’s sparse, but homely, soft, full of curiosities that pertain to the doctor’s occupation. Even if all of the texts he could ever need are kept digitally, there’s a sweetness to the fact that Julian has one or two actual books.

 

No sooner has the door whispered closed behind Garak than Julian is turning, his beautiful face bright. “Cardassian’s kiss, don’t they?” he asks, breathless. “It was in the story, but-”

 

“Yes, we do,” Garak nods, opening his mouth to continue with his explanation, but there’s no time. Julian is striding forward, warm hands cupping Garak’s cheeks, pulling him close and crushing their lips together. Garak parts his without question, feeling the heat of Julian’s tongue slipping into his mouth.

 

It’s instantly intoxicating. Garak’s hands move to Julian’s waist, thumbs fitting easily into the curves of his hipbones. The skin beneath is soft and smooth, he knows. No rough scales, vulnerable, delicate when Julian is anything but. 

 

Julian moans, rocking his hips forward and pressing his hot, hard arousal against Garak’s belly. Garak wasn’t expecting this. He doesn’t know what ‘this’ is exactly, his brain hadn’t jumped that far ahead, but now he’s in the moment he doesn’t want anything else. He’s going to take what he can get, even if he’s taking advantage of the doctor’s obvious mental breakdown, because his desire for Julian has only grown and built over the time they’ve known each other. 

 

So Garak pulls him close, guides the Human against his body where slim hips move to rub that hardness to whichever firm part of Garak it can. Julian is eager, desperate, as though he’s been starved of intimacy, which Garak can’t believe. This beautiful creature has half the station - if not more - fawning over him, so it’s difficult to imagine that he  _ needs _ as much as he is implying. 

 

But Garak is giving back as good as he’s getting, because he  _ does _ need. Their bodies move backwards until Garak hits the wall, enjoying the stability of it behind him because his knees are a little weak. 

 

Finally Julian pulls back, a grin on his face, his eyes closed like a pleased cat. His arms are wound around Garak’s neck, fingers sliding gently over the scales of his shoulders. “I want you to teach me about your body,” he whispers, singularly the sweetest words anyone has ever said to Garak in any language. 

 

“Anything you want, my dear-” Garak replies, supplicant and willing, even if those are two things he never allows himself to be. 

 

“I like when you call me that,” Julian finally steps back, fingers lingering until the distance calls them to part. They retreat to the hem of his shirt instead, lifting it up and throwing it across the floor. “I’ll tell you all about mine, too. In return. A group learning session.”

 

“It is a work of art,” Garak purrs, his eyes drinking in the coffee coloured skin, fascinated by the smoothness, cut only by the little splashes of darker hair that dust around his nipples and down the centre of his chest and belly, disappearing into the top of his pants. Garak wants to follow it with his tongue. 

 

Julian’s hand moves to cup the shape of his erection in a way that seems crass to Garak, though it shows him the shape, the size through the fabric of his pants. “You haven’t seen one before? A penis?”

 

“Not a mammalian one. Not intimately,” Garak responds, shifting, feeling the slickness of his  _ ajan  _ as he does so. 

 

Julian lowers his eyes, almost coy, watching his own hand move over his shaft slowly. “You did this to me,” he says, as though it’s an accusation. Garak knows enough about Humans to know that their arousal takes some effort, and here is the result. Because he, apparently, is arousing Julian. “Do you want to see?”

 

Garak nods mutely. 

 

“Tell me, first,” Julian whispers. “Are you turned on?”

 

“Turned on? Aroused?” Garak asks for clarification, his voice rough. He nods again. 

 

“What does it feel like?”

 

Garak has never had to explain that before. So he uses the only word he can. “Slick,” he replies. It seems to be the right word, because Julian’s eyes are bright. 

  
“And your...your  _ prUt _ ?”

 

“It hasn’t everted yet,” Garak says. “Though no doubt you’ll want to see it.”

 

“Of course. It’s very important in our lesson,” Julian whispers. “It must seem very dull to you that Human’s are just right here-” he squeezes himself again and Garak draws in a breath as he watches. 

 

“On the contrary,” Garak starts. “I think it’s a beautiful design.” 

 

Julian steps closer, reaching for Garak’s hand to guide it between his legs. The Cardassian’s keen fingers stroke up the hard length, and a purr rumbles in his chest. The heat coming from it is incredible, and there’s a blinding moment when he tries to imagine how it will feel pushing into him. 

 

“You’re purring, Garak,” the doctor smiles. “I assume that’s a good thing. You- you like it?”

 

“Yes, Doctor.”

 

“Julian.”

 

A pause. “Elim,” Garak responds, finding the tip of Julian’s erection through his pants and rubbing. 

 

Julian’s knees seem to buckle slightly. “Elim.” He moans the given name as sweetly as a prayer. “I want to make you purr more.”

 

“I’ll show you how, sweet boy.”

  
“What a promise-” Julian looks slightly drugged as he smiles again, taking Garak’s hand back in his own and leading him towards the bed. “Take your shirt off. Take it all off.”

 

“Patience,” Garak grins, though he does comply with his shirt, making sure to fold it carefully and place it on a side table, even as Julian dropped onto his bed and spread himself out like an offering. He knows he’s older than his Human companion, he isn’t as fit as he was a few years ago, his body is softer in places that were once hard muscle, but he has no shame in his figure. Of course Julian might decide he didn’t have a taste for Cardassian after all-

 

Though the hungry look on the good doctor’s face says Garak is just what he’s craving. 

 

“You are quite marvellous,” Julian says with wonder, reaching out a hand that Garak moves foward as though drawn by a magnet. Warm fingers run over his scales and ridges, finding the crest on Garak’s chest, then running down to find the tip of the one on his abdomen, gaze fixed on Garak’s face to watch his reactions. “Glorious. I’ve never seen a body quite like yours.”

 

“Mm, you have said you’ve never been with a Cardassian,” Garak reasons, though his brain is a little fuzzy with the light teasing along his lower crest. “So I would imagine-”

 

“You’re sexy, Garak,” Julian interrupts, fingertips hooking into the waistband of his pants and inching them down slowly. “Either kiss me now, or I’m pulling these off.”

 

“What a conundrum,” Garak says wryly, cupping Julian’s face and leaning down, capturing his lips again, another purr rolling through him when Julian’s part to let him deepen the kiss. And despite his ultimatum, soft hands are pulling Garak’s pants down. There’s a tiny bubble of anxiety, because he still thinks his body is going to be too surprising to his Human-

 

Their lips part and Julian leans back, leaving Garak standing there, exposed, naked. He’s propped himself up on his arms, cocky and beautiful, his eyes like a caress as they move  _ everywhere _ . 

 

“Well,” Julian sits up again, his hands going to Garak’s hips, fixing his attention on Garak’s  _ ajan _ . “This is a glorious thing.”

 

He lifts his gaze from it to meet Garak’s, leaning forward as he does so, touching his lips to the lowest of the crests that points helpfully down to the slit. Julian follows it with his tongue, slow enough that Garak can stop him if it’s too much.

 

It isn’t too much. Garak is in a haze as he watches that perfect pink tongue move over his scales before Julian’s hands are coaxing his legs to part slightly. He feels the lips of his  _ ajan _ part slightly, aware of just how much he has lubricated, though his shaft is still enclosed. Julian will work hard to coax it out, he knows that. 

 

“I need you to lay down,” Julian murmurs, the words vibrating against the sensitive scales they’re pressed against. “I need to taste you.”

 

“Julian-” the boy is so brash, so open with his desires, which Garak isn’t used to. This is all so sudden and part of his brain still hasn’t caught up with the action. He’s just going to let himself be lead, and if this is all he ever gets then he will live happily with that. 

 

Obedience isn’t really something Garak aims for, submissive certainly not, but he steps to the side and sits down on the bed, shuffling back so that he can lay down. There’s a moment of hesitation, and then Garak parts his legs. One night- he can do this for one night. No one will know. 

 

Julian is between them in an instant, fingers running down the insides of his thighs, his attentioned solidly on his target. Garrak is so exposed, the air of the room drawing his attention to how slick he is. 

 

“My God, you really are spectacular,” Julian whispers, mouth hot as it touches the lips again, tongue like fire when it slides between them, the rumbling purr rolling in Garak’s chest cut off with a sharp cry. Julian moans, and the vibration is enough to get Garak’s hips twitching up, his  _ prUt _ aching and ready to evert at any moment, especially when Julian presses closer, pushes deeper and finds the head, licking wide circles around it, a move he is very skilled at. 

 

Garak doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Gripping Julian’s shoulders or hair could hurt him, so instead they are twisted in the repairable, replaceable sheets. 

 

“Julian-” he breathes out a warning, though it is too much of a moan to do it’s part. “Julian, I’m blooming. I can’t- please-” 

 

Julian pulls back, his mouth shining with Garak’s lubricant, and it should look shameful, but it is nothing but erotic as his lover stares in fascination at the way Garak’s _ prUt  _ slips from it’s protective sheath, rising to rest against his lower crest. 

 

“Good Lord,” is the breathless response he receives, before the doctor is leaning down again, licking his way up the whole tapered length. “This is fascinating. The base is so thick- you would fill me so well, Elim.”

 

Garak is about to tell Julian about how sensitive that thick base is, but his inquisitive boy is there already, his fingers holding Garak’s lips apart in a way that would be obscene if another Cardassian did it. But it lets him reach in with that clever tongue, pressing it to the base and bringing a scream of pleasure from Garak.

 

It has been so long since he has made a noise like that. 

 

He thinks he feels Julian smile, feels the hot puff of laughter against all of those sensitive places.

 

“You will end me, sweet boy,” Garak whines, the touch too much for him, but he is still disappointed when Julian pulls back. The feeling doesn’t last long, though, because Julian is pulling down his pants and the underwear beneath, exposing the rest of his body, the hardness that curves up towards his belly, the base rising from a patch of dark hair. 

 

“Do you like it?” Julian asks, a smugness in his tone that Garak would normally want to shoot down, but honestly, what can he say other than the truth?

 

“You’re quite incredible,” Garak whispers. “And that is quite lovely.”

 

Julian smiles and inches closer, inches between Garak’s still spread legs. 

 

“Touch me.”

 

Again, Garak isn’t one to follow orders like that, but he’s making exceptions tonight. He lifts one hand from the sheets, gliding his fingertips up the length of Julian’s erection, unsurprised by the heat of it but surprised that it is so firm, yet the skin so soft, as soft as the rest of the human’s body. It’s fascinating. Thick all the way up, even more so at the tip, which is darker and wet. “It is so large, my darling.”

 

“You flatter me,” Julian says, eyes half lidded as he watches the path of Garak’s fingers. “Do you think it’s too thick for you?”

 

Garak looks up to meet the man’s eyes, questioning. “Too thick for what?” He rubs his thumb over the tip and Julian’s hips buck pleasingly. 

 

“I- I was planning on fucking you-” comes the softly stuttering reply. “If you’d like.”

 

Garak really would like, but it isn’t something a Cardassian male of his standing is supposed to desire, or ask for. 

 

“We can try, certainly,” he says, as though he doesn’t mind either way. 

 

“Come now, Elim,” Julian grins. “You sounded so enthusiastic a few minutes ago. Should I see if I can elicit a little more agreement from you?”

 

He lowers his head down slowly, bracing his hands on Garak’s thighs and moving back to press his lips to his  _ ajan _ , sliding his tongue into the slit again, aiming with precision for the base of Garak’s  _ prUt _ . 

 

Garak cries out, fingers back to twisting in the sheets, a sound almost like a scream following when Julian hums with amusement. 

 

The wet sound that accompanies the movements of Julian’s mouth is another thing that should shame him. Not just because he is aroused, but because it is an alien that is arousing him, making him this desperate, making him so incredibly slick. Shame is not what Garak feels, though. And if it is, then it’s something he’s enjoying. 

 

“Better,” Julian whispers, though Garak realises the words are sounding beneath the rumbling purr in his own chest. “There you go. Now-” he continues to speak, his mouth pressed against the sensitive scales of Garak’s lips, vibrating there. “-tell me again. Do you want me to fuck you?”

 

It’s such a turn, so different to the man Garak thought he knew, who he had had lunches with. The man he has, without question, been developing feelings for since they met. Who is now offering him  _ this. _

 

“Yes,” Garak says simply. “Yes. Please.”

 

Julian licks firmly once more, pressing his very talented tongue to the sensitive base of Garak’s  _ prUt _ , and Garak is concerned that his slickness may well be dampening the bed beneath his backside. The doctor must be aware of that, too, and doesn’t seem to be that bothered. 

 

He kneels up again, then crawls forward, littering kisses over Garak’s chest, skirting around his crests and all the way up to his lips. Garak parts them to meet the kiss, tasting himself, which seems to be Julian’s intention if the lavish way he is sliding his tongue into Garak’s mouth is anything to go by. 

 

“You taste incredible,” Julian tells him, a counter to Garak’s own opinion. He braces himself with one hand just beside the Cardassian’s shoulder, the other moving down between their bodies. “Tell me if it hurts. If it’s too much. I don’t mind.”

 

For all the command that Julian’s tone had taken prior to this, it’s softer now, sincere, and Garak knows he’ll stop if he says anything. His _ prUt _ is sandwiched between his own crest and the hard muscles of Julian’s abdomen, and it’s going to feel wonderful when they’re moving. 

 

Garak’s body tenses up at the initial press of the thick, blunt head against his  _ ajan _ , the lips parting. Julian is slow, waiting for Garak to relax before he tries again. 

 

“My goodness, Elim, you’re- fucking exquisite,” Julian pants against the corner of Garak’s mouth as he pushes in deeper. The stretch feels incredible, the pain is dulled by the absolute pleasure of the thick shaft of his lover pressing persistently against the bottom of his  _ prUt. _

 

Julian’s other hand joins the first, braced on the opposite side of Garak, sliding in until his full length is buried inside him. When Garak opens his eyes, Julian is looking down at him, his expression soft, intense. 

 

“You are quite glorious yourself, Julian,” Garak whispers, finally letting his fingers unwind from the sheets, placing them upon his lover’s back. A shiver runs through Julian’s body, which is delightful, and a smile blooms brightly over his face that makes Garak’s heart ache. He feels good. He feels amazing, surrounded by this Human, his warm body, and the heat of his sex inside him. 

 

There is a pause in which they look at each other, intimacy blossoming between them. It’s been there this whole time, little seeds that have taken root. Garak would never have allowed himself to believe it could be something like this, though. 

 

Julian’s hips move slowly, roll, pushing him deeper and then drawing him back, starting a rhythm that, even at the gradual pace they’ve taken, will bring Garak to orgasm incredibly fast. He doesn’t think Julian will complain, though. Because Julian is doing his best to rub exactly where it’s needed. 

 

Garak’s hands move slowly up and down the warm expanse of skin, marvelling it’s smoothness, the dips and movement of Julian’s muscles as he moves.  

 

“You feel so good,” Julian praises, the words still pressed to  Garak’s mouth, his hips still moving at that slow, tantalising pace. 

 

“And- and you-” Garak replies.

 

“Are you getting wetter, Elim?” his lover asks, voice playful and teasing, full of lust. “It feels like you are. I’m turning you on.”

 

Garak can only moan. Julian knows he is. He has. His hands move down to grasp each of the soft, tight mounds of the doctor’s bottom, rewarded by a moan from the other, and a harder thrust in. Garak’s eyes close, stars bursting behind his eyelids, gripping Julian tighter. 

 

“I knew you’d be rough in bed,” Julian breathes out. “I knew you’d like it like this. I hoped you’d like it like this-” the pace has picked up slightly, his skin is warmer, heating up, a thin sheen of sweat over it. “This is what I imagined, in my fantasies.”

 

  Garak feels like he’s being baited or teased, but he likes the sweet words. He highly doubts he’s had any part in Julian’s fantasies, he’s sure he’s just an experience. But that’s what this is for him, isn’t it? 

 

His legs hook around the back of Julian’s calves, drawing him closer. If his scales are hurting the delicate skin of his companion in any way then he hasn’t heard anything about it. 

 

Their lips meet in a rough kiss, Julian’s tongue pressing deep, slighting against Garak’s. It’s dirty, and Garak takes it the same way he’s taking Julian’s cock; very eagerly. The movement of the man on top of him starts to stutter, a moan following every thrust. Julian’s hands cup Garak’s face, thumbs caressing his cheeks carefully in contrast to his movement. They’re still kissing, it’s as close to euphoric as Garak thinks he’ll ever get. 

 

His orgasm is sudden and powerful, his body tensing up, arching beneath Julian so that his  _ prUt _ rubs between their bodies. He makes a mess between them, but the low, loud moan that comes from his lover takes away any concern that Garak might have felt. 

 

“I’m there, Elim. Should I pull out?”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Garak manages to bite out, his grip harder on Julian’s backside to keep him inside him. 

 

That seems to be all that is needed, that grip, because a moment later Julian is pressing his face against Garak’s neck, muffling a cry. Garak feels the rush of heat inside him, unlike anything else he’s ever felt, and then they’re kissing again. Passionate and softening to tender. 

 

“Will you stay?” Julian asks quietly, almost as an exhale. 

 

Garak tips his head. “Stay?” he asks, barely able to string his thoughts together to decide what that means. 

 

“Here. The rest of the night,” Julian punctuates each word with little kisses around Garak’s lips and jaw. 

 

Sentimental. Human’s really are. But it’s nicer than being told to dress and leave, which is how this should go. This one time thing. 

 

“Of course,” Garak says quietly, his fingers sliding up to find their place in Julian’s hair. 

 

A sigh moves through Julian as though he’s relieved at this agreement, as though he expected something else. 

 

They part gradually, and Julian slides onto the bed beside Garak, turned onto his side with his arm across the Cardassian’s chest. Garak’s  _ prUt _ slowly returns back into his  _ ajan _ , even though Julian’s fingers are teasing over his chest, tracing his crests in a way that even a more familiar lover wouldn’t dare. 

 

He is warm, and it is pleasant for Garak. All of this is pleasant. 

 

“I didn’t plan for this,” Julian says quietly beside him. “I wanted it, but I didn’t imagine- I didn’t imagine this would actually transpire.”

 

“You came to my table and started discussing Cardassian erotica, how did you think this would play out, my dear?” Garak teases gently. 

 

He feels Julian shrug, before his lovely tawny eyes are lifting to his own. “I thought I might just be planting a seed. I didn’t imagine it would spring to life like this.”

 

Garak’s lips turn in a smile at the use of metaphor. “Like an hibiscus flower?”

 

Julian’s brows knit, though he is smiling. “I didn’t know you had such a knowledge of earth’s plants,” he retorts.

 

“Well, you aren’t the only one full of surprises,” Garak says, still slightly thrown from the idea that Julian has thought about this. Wanted it. Wanted  _ him _ . 

 

The doctor’s expression once again softens. “I was hoping for something a little more hardy,” he continues quietly, fingers tracing a path up Garak’s jaw with affection. “Something that blooms with a little more frequency. Nightly, even.”

 

Garak turns his head so that they’re looking at each other properly, his insides exploding into a thousand fluttering wings at the sight of the beautiful man beside him. “I think perhaps that can be arranged,” he replies, casting aside all propriety, all former consideration that he should remain mateless, that he should suffer his exile completely alone. 

 

“You’re thinking too much,” Julian comments, his touch making its way to Garak’s brow line. 

 

“No, I was just considering perhaps I should read some of your human erotica,” Garak quips. “I might have many questions you’ll have to give me the answer to.”

  
“Gladly,” Julian beams, leaning over to kiss Garak again. “I’m sure you’re a marvellous student.”

 

“The best,” Garak replies, running his own fingertips down Julian’s side, to map each place that makes him shiver, committing it to memory for tomorrow night. 

 

Or the one after.


End file.
